Sheep's Clothing
*GDI command Nevada *Michael McNeil |forces1 = *Light infantry *Disc Throwers *Medics *Wolverines *Titans *Orca Fighters |forces2 = *Observation towers (referred as "Mutant Gun Turret" in-game) *Mutant Soldiers *Mutant Sergeants (equipped with a rocket launcher) *1 Mutant Sniper *Tiberium fiends *1 Obelisk of Light *X-66 Mammoth tanks *Harpies *1 Attack Buggy *Armoured civilian vehicles (trucks, cars and buses) |forces3 = *Light infantry |casual1 = Unknown |casual2 = Very heavy |casual3 = Massive }} Sheep's Clothing is the seventh Nod main line mission in Tiberian Sun. Using captured GDI equipments, Nod initiated a false flag attack against the Forgotten Headquarters. CABAL Briefing﻿ Control of the mutants is in our grasp. Their headquarters is located to the north of your drop-off position. The units you will need to implicate GDI in this deception can be obtained by capturing the rest of the GDI base that you will start in. Do not mar the Brotherhood's name any further. Allow the blame to fall squarely upon Solomon's shoulders. *Objective One: Capture the enemy Construction Yard awaiting you. *Objective Two: Use GDI units to destroy the mutant's base. Background Umagon's escape ﻿Having captured Umagon at either Provo or New Detroit; Slavik and Oxanna attempted to interrogate the mutant female about the whereabouts of the Tacitus but learned nothing. Umagon then managed to escape by attempting to kill herself, this forced the Nod guards to intervene at which point she overpowered them both and escaped her cell. But since they had already attached a tracking device to her, Anton Slavik then actually allowed her to escape believing that she would lead them to where they wanted to go anyway and as was intended the tracking device pinpointed Slavik to the Forgotten Headquarters in southern Nevada near Las Vegas. Kane ordered Slavik to attack these Headquarters but was to use captured GDI weapons to disguise his forces as GDI. The attack on the Las Vegas GDI base A small GDI base was located in the immediate vicinity of the Forgotten headquarters. By capturing this base and attacking the mutants from it Nod would be able to carry out their plan to implicate GDI in the attack in the eyes of the Forgotten, and so allow the blame to fall squarely on General Solomon's shoulders. As Nod forces advanced westwards, outmaneuvering GDI positions in Arizona, CABAL was given command of a small Nod force and ordered to organize an attack on the GDI base near the Forgotten headquarters. He was however given strict instructions to capture its Barracks intact and was at that point to immediately transfer command to Anton Slavik. The operation Establishing a replica GDI base CABAL's assault on the Las Vegas base had been a success and a Nod engineer had successfully gained control of the base's barracks. At this point as he had been ordered CABAL transferred command of his forces to Anton Slavik. A few GDI Light infantry remained defending the base at this point but without any production structures left standing they could not be reinforced and were quickly disposed of. Most of the base had been destroyed, but a short distance to the north of the captured barracks it's construction yard remained standing and was still under GDI control. Anton Slavik's initial objective was to gain control of this construction yard but there were no free Nod engineers left in the area to accomplish the task. Anton Slavik solved the problem by using the captured GDI barracks to outfit new engineers and then used one of them to gain control of the construction yard. Having done this Anton Slavik was able to begin the construction of a replica GDI base designed to fool the Forgotten and the world into believing that the GDI would be responsible for the attack. Attacking the Forgotten base Anton Slavik began to use the replica GDI base that he had constructed to create a Nod force armed in the GDI manner and bearing GDI uniforms and colors. With them he intended to eventually storm the Forgotten base. The Forgotten base was to the north-east, on the other side of the river. It was reasonably well defended and the Forgotten began to use a motley collection of old GDI Mammoth Mk. I tanks, more recent captured Nod vehicles and refitted civilian vehicles in an attempt to resist the apparent GDI assault and destroy their base. Nod forces were able to prevail however, proving versatile enough to make effective use of their captured and replica GDI equipment. They crossed the river despite the unleashing of Tiberium fiends by the Forgotten against them and began to assault the Forgotten base itself. Having broken through the Forgotten's defense, the Nod forces began to attack the Mutant Headquarters within the base. Tratos, the Forgotten leader chose to surrender at this point, hoping to save his own life and the lives of some of his own people by doing so. Having recaptured Tratos, the Nod forces concluded their operations; abandoning their replica base, leaving the area en-masse while bearing the guise of GDI before scattering and casting off their captured and replica GDI equipment and uniforms so as to leave no clear evidence behind of their deceit. Aftermath Nod regains the Tacitus It was in the hands of Tratos that Nod finally found the Tacitus, the object they had long sought. GDI framed for commiting atrocities ﻿GDI was widely blamed for the attack, as the news of the massacre was broadcasted worldwide by Nod News Network. In response, General Solomon denied all allegations, but few would believe him. Mutants' defection to the Nod cause As a result of his new 'alliance' with the mutants, Kane received intel that GDI had been developing a cure for Tiberium mutation. Seeing this as potential jeopardy to his Divination plan, he ordered Anton Slavik to destroy the GDI research facility, enlisting the help of their new 'expendable allies'. However, Kane remarked privately to Slavik and Oxanna Kristos: "Never say trust us to a mutant." Strategic significance Nod forces occupied Las Vegas and proceeded to swiftly overrun the GDI military zone covering northern California and Nevada thus gaining control of both States. On other fronts Nod forces also made modest gains. Nod forces in north-western Mexico which had withstood the earlier GDI invasion and occupation of Mexico were able to push back the besieging GDI forces, advancing south into their territory. Nod also made gains to the north-east in Missouri and Indiana. Forgotten makeshift combat vehicles In this mission, it's interesting that the Forgotten utilized a range of converted civilian vehicles to defend their headquarters. These vehicles are fitted with military-grade weapons, and heavily reinforced with durability equal or exceed true military vehicles. In a sense, these vehicles are adequate to the title "in Sheep's Clothing". Below is a brief summary of vehicles of such kind sighted in battle: *Automobile - firepower and durability equivalent to a Nod Buggy *Bus - firepower and armor equivalent to a GDI Titan, but moved much faster *Recreational Van - firepower similar to an elite MLRS, but far more durable Notes *As the mutant HQ is damaged to half health, Tratos will surrender, instantly ends the mission. It is therefore not necessary to destroy the entire mutant base as stated in the mission objective. *There is an opportunity to steal the mutant Construction Yard easily. With an APC loaded with a few engineers and several infantries, go upriver to a destroyable cliff. Pop it open, and a path leading to the "backdoor" of mutant base will reveal itself. Capture of the conyard will be easy, and it's possible to stage an infantry assault from there for a quick victory. *Captured mutant structures are no more than conventional Nod structures, and cannot produce customized units used by AI. *Mutant base has unlimited power. *There is one Umagon-lookalike defending the mutant HQ. Most likely, she will perish in battle. It is not clear if she is Umagon herself. Anyway, for certain, Umagon didn't die here, for she appeared in a endgame cutscene which happened after this. Videos File:Command_%26_Conquer_Tiberian_Sun_--_Nod_7|Briefing Trivia * In the Tiberium field to the east of the GDI base, there is a lone Mutant lying amongst the field. He cannot be attacked nor does he respond to damage. In the event that he is not a human transitioning into becoming a Forgotten, he is the only example in the game of a preexisting corpse on the battlefield (outside of vehicle wreckage and abandoned structures). * Sometimes a bug exists when "loaded" into this mission instead of starting anew, where Engineer will become the only trainable infantry. * The game unit of Tratos will evacuate the damaged HQ. Remaining mutants will turn their weapons against their surrendered leader and may even have him killed before the mission ends. This is likely a development oversight, and will not affect the winning and the following stories. * Inside the Forgotten Base there are several neutral buses with 5 infantry slots that may randomly move around. The player's infantry unit may get in and out freely, but cannot control the movement of the bus. These are likely intended to be Forgotten APCs against the player, but somehow become unfinished contents. Category:Tiberian Sun Nod Missions